


Sleepless Nights

by DaxtonWinchester



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soft Jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaxtonWinchester/pseuds/DaxtonWinchester
Summary: Jacob takes some time to think about how lucky he is to have you.





	Sleepless Nights

The moonlight seeped in through the small gap in the curtains, casting a pale glow over the bed in the centre of the room and the two figures laying upon it. You lay, facing away from the window lost in sleep while Jacob lay behind you. Your back was pressed against his bare chest, giving you the extra warmth you desired, and Jacob's arm wrapped comfortably around your waist. 

Jacob lay awake, his face practically buried in your hair as he tried to find some sleep. Just like usual, he had no luck. He always slept better when you were by his side, your steady breathing and body warmth always made him feel more at home. As much as he hates to admit it, you made him feel safe. Jacob sighed softly to himself as he carefully pulled away from you, not wanting to wake you, as he climbed out of the bed. 

In possibly one of the most gentle gestures he has ever committed, Jacob lay the sheets over your body before standing up straight once again. He looked down at your sleeping figure and wondered how in Earth you ended up laying in his bed. What did you see in him? How did he get so lucky to have you?

Running a hand through his hair, Jacob walked over to the desk in the corner of the bedroom and sat down, switching the desk lamp on. The lamp wasn't very bright and he knew that it wouldn't disturb your sleep. He picked up a pen before beginning to work through some of his paperwork.

The soldier spared a glance back at your sleeping figure and smiled softly to himself. You looked so sweet when you slept, so innocent and at peace. Your features soft and relaxed. Jacob liked seeing you like that but he also liked to watch your expressions when you were dreaming, when your brow would furrow and a small frown appeared on your face when you were having a bad dream, or when a tiny smile tugged at your lips in reaction to whatever happened in your dream. He knew that it was creepy to watch you sleep but he found it peaceful, plus he had a feeling that you wouldn't really mind if you found out. You had actually caught him a few times but always just smiled at him.

Jacob returned to his work, trying to focus on the words in front of him but not really taking any of it in. When he couldn't sleep he would normally get some paperwork done, liking to stay close to you as he did so. It helped him focus, knowing that he was able to protect you if something happened.

When a soft snore came from your sleeping figure, Jacob smiled fondly, containing the affectionate laugh that threatened to leave his lips because he didn't want to wake you. Jacob loved your little snores, to him they were rather cute, completely endearing. Sometimes you would mumble in your sleep, he couldn't ever understand what you were saying but he wished that he could, if he couldn't sleep he would sit and try to figure it out. There was one time that you laughed in your sleep, Jacob still has no idea what made you laugh but it was amazing to watch. It wasn't a quiet, sweet giggle, it was a full laugh accompanied with a bright smile before your sleeping self returned to the relaxed exterior it usually showed. That laugh had Jacob smiling for a good ten minutes, it was just so pure and so joyful, sometimes he wished that you would do it again but it only ever happened that once. 

Jacob shook his head, trying his best to refocus on his work but he had a feeling that it just wasn't going to happen tonight. He placed the pen down before turning his head to glance out the gap in the curtains. It was still dark outside, the moon high in the sky. You had always said that was something that you loved about living in the mountains, being able to see the night sky so clearly. You had often sat outside, insisting that Jacob say with you, while you just stared up to the stars. Jacob never used to do that before he met you but now he finds it almost therapeutic. When it is just you two, sitting outside your cabin and looking up at the stars, it feels like the rest of the world just disappears. Like it leaves you in peace, even if it is just for a moment. 

Once again, Jacob picked up the pen and stared down at the cursed papers in front of him even though he knew that he wasn't going to get any work done. Jacob tensed when he felt your arms wrapping around his neck from behind, he hadn't even heard you get out of bed. You ran your hands down his strong arms and rested your chin on his shoulder. "Can't sleep?" you asked softly, not disturbing the quiet of the room. He didn't give a response because he was certain that you already knew the answer.  

Jacob still remembers the first time that you woke up in the middle of the night and he wasn't in the bed beside you. You had been so concerned that you sat up all night with him, even though he insisted that you go back to sleep a countless amount of time, and listened to him talk about...everything. That's the moment that he realised just how much you cared about him. 

"Come back to bed, you can finish your work in the morning. You aren't getting anything done now anyway" you whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple before pulling away and walking around to the side of him. Jacob looked up at you with tired eyes, only to be met with your soft smile as you held your hand out to him.

"It's pointless" Jacob mumbled he took your hand and stood up despite his protest. 

"Then just...lay with me" you smiled, guiding him back to the bed. Jacob looked down at your body and smiled to himself, you were wearing his tee-shirt and he had always thought that you looked better in his clothes then he ever did, even if they were far too big for you.

You climbed into the bed first, followed by Jacob. He lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. "Goodnight Jake" you spoke softly as you curled up at his side, resting your head on his shoulder and laying your arm on his stomach, your hand resting on his chest. 

"Goodnight, sweetheart" he whispered gruffly as he wrapped his around around you, holding you closer to him. 

It wasn't too long before Jacob felt sleep taking control of him, his eyes becoming heavy, his body relaxing with yours. Finally Jacob allowed sleep to consume him. He still remembers the first time he slept in his bed with him, he had almost expected it to be awkward and uncomfortable since it had been a long time since he had shared a bed with someone. But it was nothing like that. You had been pressed up against him but he still wanted you to be closer, it was the best nights sleep that he had had in a long time.

It's easy to forget how much somebody means to you or about the little things that make you love a person, and even though those sleepless nights frustrate Jacob to no end, they also make him think about how lucky he is to have you. Those sleepless nights are often filled with thoughts of you, while he thinks about all the things he loves about you, all the things that he could never say to your face. 


End file.
